


No MoMoMore

by OhTallOne



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTallOne/pseuds/OhTallOne





	No MoMoMore

Selfish, by definition  
My heart blooms  
Love followed by shame  
I don't deserve my thoughts  
Walls should be built  
not walked through  
I should save you  
But I feel   
and I want  
and I ache   
and it is real  
So I take  
Selfish, by definition


End file.
